


Spoilers（超蝙）

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 布鲁斯被请去未来，劝说即将心衰而死的超人置换人工心脏





	Spoilers（超蝙）

**Author's Note:**

> 去年早些时候写了篇超人(并没有)死亡的同人，然后官方让克拉克一年之内死了两次，简直惊呆我，然后我一怒之下开了这篇坑，就是要看看官方还能怎样（并不）好在今年终于一口气把它写完了。接下来还会有一篇同名但是剧情完全没关系的绿红坑待填=v=

    “布鲁斯少爷，如果您执意与蝙蝠保持同样的作息，至少在咖啡还热的时候就喝了它，否则我实在替您的胃黏膜感到忧虑。”

    等到蝙蝠洞里又恢复了一片静谧，布鲁斯才猛地自屏幕中抬起头来，伸手扣住了万能腰带上的暗格。他看也没看那杯冒着微弱热气的咖啡，而是警觉地环顾四周，最终视线落在一个固定点上。

    “我不知道你是绕过警报怎么进来的，”他用最低沉的声音说，“但是我知道你没有敌意，对吗？”

    他说完之后屏息沉默，让声音塑造的可怖效果在蝙蝠振翅的背景音中更加立体，果然那一片区域出现了些噪音。最终伴随着一句慌乱的“他果然发现了”，两个年轻人凭空出现在蝙蝠洞里，其中梳着马尾的金发女孩看起来也就十五六岁的年纪，正低头调整着手里的圆形设置，而留有棕褐色卷发的男孩则不超过十三岁，他被推到前面，满脸的不知所措。

   “非常对不起！蝙蝠侠——我是说，蝙蝠侠先生，我、我们不是有意入侵蝙蝠洞的！我们知道错了！”他语速飞快地不停道歉，好像再晚一会儿就会被蝙蝠侠生吃了似的。

    布鲁斯观察着他们。两个人的衣着有些相似，但绝不像时下青少年的着装，款式简洁，布料细密光洁，肉眼分辨不出是真正的衣着还是生态战甲。他们的相貌均融合了不同人种的特点，口音也更加平缓，分辨不出来路。

    “这里可不是你们‘无意’就能进来的地方，”他语气不悦，“解释，不然就别想离开。”男孩因此畏缩了一下，伸手拉了拉身后的女孩，一直装作很忙的女孩只好停下手里的仪器，站出来说：“是这样的，先生，我们两个不是本地人。我叫爱丽丝，他叫汉默，我们来自——”

   “未来，这部分我已经看出来了。”布鲁斯看着他们不断变化的表情就知道自己推理正确，他沉声问：“问题是，你们来干什么？”

    “……我们本来想回到过去寻求您的帮助，结果一次性时空跳跃装置出了些差错，”爱丽丝不好意思地解释说，“因此我们就在这里开启了隐形模式，想把装置修好。”

    汉默在她身边拼命点着头，布鲁斯简直担心这孩子要把自己的头甩下来。

    “你刚才说时空跳跃装置出了问题。”他不带感情地重复着。

    女孩背起手来，支吾着，神情有些犹疑，似乎拿不准该如何交待。

    “我们就全说了吧。”汉默害怕又崇拜地看了一眼蝙蝠侠，小声向同伴商量。

    “可这事关未来！”

    “你面对的可是蝙蝠侠啊！”

    爱丽丝被说服了，她神情坚定地向前踏了一步，说：“先生，我们来自一千多年以后的未来，来这里寻求初代蝙蝠侠的帮助。但我们早到了一年的时间，这一年的时间非常关键，我们担心破坏了原有的时间线，因此不敢说出这次时间旅行的目的。”她说完咬住嘴唇，神色再一次忐忑起来。

    布鲁斯神情凝重地看着她，“我要的是全部真相。”他此刻没带面具，却用蝙蝠侠粗砺的声音阴沉地恐吓着他们，收效更加显著。爱丽丝害怕地立刻补充说：“我们两个是偷偷跑出来的，这次行为并没有通过理事会的批准。但情况真的非常紧急，这是我们能想到的最好的办法了！”

    她听起来快要哭出来了，一双碧绿的眼睛水汪汪的。布鲁斯叹了口气，视线不再如此迫人，他看了看两个明显捅了篓子的孩子，问：“假如你们抵达正确的时间点，将一年后的我带去未来，我会留有这段记忆吗？”

    “不会的，先生。”女孩急急地回答说，“理事会对时间旅行者都有严格的规定，为了不影响时间线，您会在任务结束后服下失忆药物。”

    “那么考虑到你们的仪器只能再做一次时空跳跃，现在唯一的选项无疑是把我带去你们的时代。”布鲁斯说着已经站了起来，伸手戴好面具。

    他看到两个孩子焦虑的神色，只好再把话说得清楚一点：“一年的未知时间或许很重要，但是我跟他已经认识很多年了，不管他需要什么帮助，我都应该在他身边。”

    “先生，”爱丽丝惊讶地小声说，“您已经知道我们说的……”

    “是的，我知道，所以别再浪费时间了。”布鲁斯大踏步走到他们身边，“边走边说，告诉我，超人到底怎么了？”

 

 

    布鲁斯从未进行过距离如此之远的时空跳跃，尽管爱丽丝已经告诉他会有些强烈的眩晕感，他仍没想到这会让自己难以承受。在深深呼吸了几口未来的空气之后，他环视四周，带着七分肯定的语气问：“这里是孤独堡垒吗？”

    “是的先生，这里是门口。”

    与记忆里绵长的冰原不同，眼下堡垒所处的位置已经位于极地的最低点，并不算太高的冰山环绕周围，人工改造的痕迹随处可见。头顶的红太阳阴冷地照耀着这片土地，虽然同样明亮，却没有半分暖意。

    “黄太阳衰变多久了？”布鲁斯仰头看着面目全非的极地问。

    “完全转变为红太阳已经有八十年了。”爱丽丝乖巧地回答，“由于天文学家们早就计算出了这一时刻，地球居民转移得十分及时，所以造成的影响不大。”

    布鲁斯皱眉。“那对超人的影响呢？”

    两个少年人对望了一眼，汉默回答说：“听父辈们说，失去能力后的超人依然在用自己的知识帮助我们改造新的居住星球。等到我们这一辈的时候，他就已经完全退休了，我们是自愿来堡垒陪伴他的。”

    他说着跳上一阶寒冰做成的台阶，轻巧地跑到门前，对着曾经是堡垒钥匙孔的地方大声喊：“卡尔先生，我们来看你啦。”

 

 

    “您需要说服卡尔先生在这次红太阳充能时置换人工心脏。手术团队随时处于待命状态，只需要卡尔先生同意这次手术。时间已经很紧迫了，错过了这次红太阳转化为黄太阳的机会，卡尔先生很可能撑不到下一次充能。”

    布鲁斯走在堡垒走廊里时，脑袋里还回荡着爱丽丝的叮嘱。

    他边走边打量着这熟悉的地方，万年坚冰构成的外墙没有太大变化，偶尔几处多了些抹不去的战斗痕迹。在布鲁斯的印象里堡垒中总是充满了乱逛的超人机器人，他们负责在主人不在家时打理好堡垒的一切，如今一路走来却安静地不见踪影。那处危险的动物园也不见了，取而代之的是一些本应出现在堪萨斯农场的玉米田。

    布鲁斯忍不住驻足看了一会儿，尽管这块玉米田所处的环境如此诡异，它们却长得很好，已经结了小小的苞谷。模拟黄太阳的灯光柔和地爱抚着它们，这让布鲁斯想起刚才的对话。

    “太阳光就算已经变成了红太阳，但堡垒里不可能没有黄太阳模拟器，为什么一定要等这个短暂的天文现象？”

    “黄太阳模拟器在卡尔先生身上失效已经很久了，只有自然光才能让他吸收。现在对他用模拟器，只会让他因为细胞无法吸收而引起剧痛。”

    布鲁斯叹了口气，逼迫自己把目光从这片玉米地上移开。多么讽刺啊，他边走边想，地球的造物历经千年仍然能从容的生长，这环境却对氪星的孩子如此苛刻。

    他很快就走到了卧室所在的房间，门已经开了，从门口望过去就能一眼看到背对着的沙发上露出的一截卷发，已经花白。空气一时寂静，只有极低的呼吸声还昭示着生命的存在。布鲁斯站在门口犹豫了片刻，很快意识到一个问题——克拉克睡着了。

    他忽然就放下心来，边走边叫道：“克拉克，醒醒。”

    仿佛这不过是一次联盟例会前的突击补眠，仿佛一切还都是来得及的样子。

    听到声音的克拉克迟钝地动了动，又像是突然清醒般坐得笔直，没有回头，但用颤抖的声线问：“你是谁？”

    布鲁斯大概做梦也想不到，钢铁之躯的声音也会有饱含苍老的那一天。他心中涌起了莫名的固执，就此止住脚步，回答说：“你明明回头就能看见。”

    “我不是告诉过汉默，不要再克隆蝙蝠侠了吗。”克拉克疲惫地说：“你回去吧，告诉那孩子，我不想做手术。”

    “该死的，克拉克，是我！”布鲁斯终于大踏步地走过去，在他面前一把扯下面具，怒气冲冲地盯着他，盯着这一头银发，双眼因衰老而不再蔚蓝的，老去的超人。

    他得承认自己有些冒失了，他还没准备好看到挚友垂垂老矣的模样。

    克拉克就那么看着他，神情里有怀念，更多的是平和的慈祥，那神情只会让布鲁斯想起在农场招待他的乔纳森·肯特。

    “已经很久没人叫我克拉克了，”克拉克自顾自地说道，“自从戴安娜去世以后。天啊，原来她已经去世那么久了。”

    布鲁斯知道他仍然没认出他来。

    所以他做了一个大胆的举动，从万能腰带里掏出那个熟悉的小铅盒，放在克拉克面前。“一个证据，证明我真的是我本人。”他谨慎地说，“但愿你还记得它，而不是想要打开看看。”

    克拉克的神情变了，他接过铅盒的手有一些抖，仔细打量了这依然崭新的盒子，他终于轻轻地念出了那个尘封已久的名字：“布鲁斯。”

    “我在。”布鲁斯甩开披风坐在他身边，“我就在这里。”

    “布鲁斯。”克拉克温柔地重复道，仿佛世上最要紧的事就是把这个单词的每一个音节发好。他笑起来，依然带着小镇男孩的淳朴和阳光，仿佛这白发这皱纹只不过是一场魔法。

    “告诉我，你是怎么来到这儿的？我可不记得有哪次战斗把你丢了，还是说这也是你不计其数的小秘密之一？”

    “没准我自己也忘了。”布鲁斯被他的笑容感染，言语间染上了笑意，“时间旅行的前提是不能干扰时间线，或许我没能带着这段记忆回去。”

    “那可真是太好了，”克拉克夸张地说，“否则你在跟我吵架时脑子里全是我现在的模样，还不肯放我一马，我会很伤心的。”

    “我为什么要放过你？”布鲁斯毫不示弱地追击道，“我有我正当的理由，是你太固执。”

    “比如你非要送我一条蓝色领带那次？要知道它可贵得比得上我当时一个月的工资，我根本不敢戴去上班，最后被小氪叼走了，我竟然还妄图瞒着你。”克拉克说起往事一脸的懊悔，又带着全然的轻松。

    布鲁斯却噎住了，显然这件事之于他尚属未来，一个看起来……格外亲密的未来。他不禁思考起自己会在什么样的场合送给克拉克一条领带，更该死的是，他在问自己为什么没早点想到这个点子。

    克拉克用已经有些混浊的眼睛安静地看着布鲁斯的神情变化，“这件事还没发生，对不对？”他轻声说，“我多蠢啊，竟然忘了问你是从哪一年来的。”

    “这不重要。”布鲁斯立刻说，“我听说你需要帮助，就立刻赶来了。克拉克，你得——”

    “我不会做那手术的。”克拉克用不容置疑的口吻说。他这会儿听起来倒像极了每次代表联盟接受采访的时候，声音坚定而威严，不容许任何挑战和否认。只是他看向布鲁斯的神情变了，由刚才亲密的熟悉，变得饱含伤感。

    “听听你自己在说什么，克拉克，这个世界依然需要你。”布鲁斯发觉自己正被沮丧感所包围，他竭尽全力放柔了声线，说，“来的路上我已经听那两个孩子说了，人们依然视你为希望的象征，即使是为了人们的信仰，你也得保证身体健康。就换了那个心脏吧，想想你还能为他们做多少事。”

    克拉克不说话了，悲伤逐渐爬上他的脸庞，他看起来那么虚弱，那么无能为力。然后他突然开始摸索沙发的支撑处，布鲁斯看了半天才意识到他是想要站起来。

    “跟我来看看这个世界吧，布鲁斯，”他拒绝了帮助终于站起来之后说，“然后你就会明白他们已经不需要我了。”

 

 

    他们来到堡垒的观星台上，曾经这里的窗外是一片寒冰铺就的旷野，能看到最美的极光，如今视野却已经被周围的冰山所覆盖，有红太阳的光线打下来，看起来阴郁不祥。

    “堡垒已经是附近地势最低的地方了，”克拉克解释说，“他们想让我有熟悉的感觉，因此费劲维持着原样，但这个世界已经变了这么多，保持着老派头还有什么意思呢？”

    “老派头也没什么不好的。”布鲁斯执着地说，“我还住在一座老宅子里呢。”

    “关于那个……”克拉克笑了起来，几番欲言又止，最后说，“剧透预警。”

    布鲁斯没好气地哼了一声。克拉克知道他其实没在生气，但还是忍不住转过头来，贪婪地看他年轻的侧脸。那眼神炙热而遥远，仿佛他看的并不是眼前这个与他对话的布鲁斯，而是一个迷失已久的灵魂。

    “但你还在这里。”布鲁斯突然轻声说道。

    “抱歉，什么？”

    “这个世界已经变了这么多，但你还在这里。”他说，“你没有选择一走了之，你完全可以这么做的。”

    “这个嘛，我猜，是有个人把心爱的家乡留给我保管了，而且我一向信守承诺。”克拉克语气轻松地说。

    布鲁斯的心狂跳起来。克拉克所说的这个人，指的难道是自己吗？这语气的暗指如此明显，甚至无法联想到别的什么人。他不住自己惊愕的目光撞进克拉克温柔的眼神里。

    “我们是不是——”

    “别问，布鲁斯，别问。”克拉克安抚似的说，“剧透预警。”

    “我甚至不会记得这些。”布鲁斯冷静地指出，“这就是为什么他们要请我到这里来，因为在我的未来，我们是一对儿，我会成为那个对你影响最大的人。”

    “你一直都是那个对我影响最大的人，不论我们有没有在一起。”

    “即使这样，都不能改变你的决定？”

    克拉克叹了口气。

    “这个世界已经发展进步太多了，”他开始自顾自地说道，“如你所见，时间旅行都已经成了现实，这在我们那个年代还只是神速力者所能实现的奇迹。自从太阳变红之后，人类就开始定居其他星系，他们适应得很好，如今留在地球上这一支大多是保守派，还有一些因为身体原因不能远行，比如我。”

    “现在已经不是我选择是否放弃人类的时候了，”他继续说，“而是他们应当选择放弃我。我照看他们已经够久了，他们也给了我足够的回馈。或许我的经验足以让我在任何一个星际级的机构任职，但有时经验只会拖人后腿。况且自从失去能力之后，我所能做的早已比不上一个普通人类……现在地球的环境正每况愈下，经过这一次的红太阳转黄，太阳的能量也支撑不了太久，所以他们是时候放弃我了，我不能眼看着他们因为我的存在而自取灭亡。”

    他说完之后深深吸了一口气，笑了起来，补充说，“而且，说真的，我觉得我是时候去找你了。已经那么多年了，我真的……很想你。”

    依然是那样的眼神。他看着眼前的布鲁斯，目光却像是在看着一个遥远得触不可及的人。他狼狈地笑着，浑然不像一位德高望重的老者，眼睛里的深情虽然没有实体，却依然能叫人发疯。

    布鲁斯张开双臂，用披风拥住了他。

    “你这可恶的氪星人，自以为是又自作主张的家伙。”布鲁斯在他耳边说，“我甚至还没抱过我的克拉克，可你用这样的眼神看我，让我没别的选择。”

    克拉克在他颈间笑了起来，“都是我的错。”他说着，也尽力拥抱着布鲁斯。

    “是我把你绑在地球上了吗？”布鲁斯问，“是不是我去世之前逼你发誓，要你永远守护地球？”

    “恰恰相反，是我再也不想跟你分开。”克拉克安抚般地回答，“你……离开之后，我消沉了一段时间，如果不是地球再次遭受威胁，我可能永远都不会走出来。”

    布鲁斯沉默着拥紧了他。

    半晌，克拉克试探性地问，“这么说，你理解我的选择了？”

    布鲁斯叹息一声，从这怀抱里抬起头来，认真看向克拉克的双眼。“是的，我支持你的决定。”

    “还有不到两小时充能就要开始了，陪我看一次久违的黄太阳，好吗？”

    “我会一直陪着你的。”

 

 

............

 

    布鲁斯从电脑桌边醒来的时候，阿福正打算端走那杯冷掉的咖啡，看他艰难地从臂弯里抬起头，不由得放轻了手上的动作。

    “……克拉克！我得去见他，我要——？”

    眼看着自家少爷由神情坚定变得一脸迷茫，阿福见怪不怪地提醒道：“不管您在梦里经历了些什么，我都得说现在是后半夜，即使是超人现在也该睡了。”

    布鲁斯怅然若失地揉着眉心，苦苦思索着瞬息即逝的记忆。有什么很重要的东西丢失了，那种失去的钝痛仍然萦绕心间，却不像父母去世时那样纯粹的痛苦，反而是夹杂着令人安心的力量。他最后的记忆是克拉克，但无论如何也想不起来原因。

    在被阿福赶上床之前，他调出了小记者公寓里的监控录像，克拉克早就知道他装了摄像头，但他默许它们的存在。布鲁斯盯着氪星人完美无瑕的睡颜发了会儿呆，突然明白那令人安心的力量出自何处。

 

 

    翌日傍晚。

    “阿福打电话来问我什么时候有时间，说你想见我。”克拉克疑惑地看着低调等他下班的哥谭王子，边整理公文包边压低声音说，“你完全可以用通讯器叫我的。”

    布鲁斯干咳了一声，“我找你是因为私人事务，不至于动用联盟通讯器。”

    克拉克打量着他，不禁好奇起来，“什么事？”

    “这个嘛……等你收拾好东西回公寓再说。剧透预警。”

 

—完—


End file.
